


A sad poem about dramatic love

by HMHajimi



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Ahh I need a medic bag!, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love, Love Poems, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMHajimi/pseuds/HMHajimi
Summary: AAAH I NEED A MEDIC BAG
Relationships: Medic Bag(Payday)/Dallas(Payday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A sad poem about dramatic love

The day was fine like a fresh bacon  
Another heist was in the making  
Process and it indeed took a while  
Yet action's going to be wild

Dallas whined, in pain, in fear  
"I need a medic bag" is screamed  
Health's angel suddenly falls from sky  
And even if it's life in bag he still dies

Why, you ask? Well, it's funny  
Even if he survived shots many  
He got custody without a hostage  
So it was truly medic bag wastage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm really sorry but it's middle of night and I ain't poet, peace out


End file.
